Decídete!
by barbiemagic
Summary: Nadie creía que Ginny puediera cometer tales errores. Tendrá que tomar fuertes desisiones. Un triangulo amoroso. Una amiga desepcionada, y mucho más.
1. Chapter 1

A pesar del hermoso día de primavera, los prados llenos de flores el sol radiante, y la brisa fresca. Una discusión opacaba toda esa hermosura con fuertes gritos.

- No puedo creerlo, no de ti, creí que eras mas consiente! – Le decía a gritos una mujer de pelo castaño a una pelirroja.

- Te conté porque eres mi mejor amiga y creí que me entenderías Hermione.- Respondía la mujer de cabello rojo, mientras rompía en lágrimas.- ¿Entender Qué?... ¡¿Qué te metes con la peor persona que se podría ocurrir, la que me insulta cada vez que puede justo cuando estás a punto de casarte con Harry?! Oh no Ginny, esto no te lo aguanto- dijo cuando se dio media vuelta y se disponía a irse y dejarla sola en medio del prado.

-¡Hermione, espera!..

-¿Qué?

-¿No le dirás a Harry, verdad?

La castaña bacilo un momento y luego respondió: No, pero si no dejas de verlo se lo dirás tú. – fue lo último que dijo dejando sola a una Ginny muy triste y confusa.

Ginny se estaba hiendo arrastrando los pies, cuando de repente un ruido sordo rompe su ensimismamiento y aparece un alto hombre con cabellos rubios y ojos grises.

-Draco, me asustaste…-resopló Ginny evitando su mirada y limpiándose disimuladamente sus lagrimas

-Que raro que te asuste, ya que tú me dijiste que viniera. ¿Para qué me llamaste Ginerva?

-Ah, si bueno… mira, lo que pasa es que...Humm…

- ¿Piensas decirme algo? – la cortó Malfoy, para sorpresa de Ginny con tono cariñoso.

Luego la tomo por la cintura y con una mano le acarició la mejilla.

Ginny se sonrojó y sutilmente se escabulló entre sus brazos.

-Sí, yo creo que debemos dejar de vernos- Dijo Ginny tratando de parecer determinante.

_Bueno este es el 1º capitulo, y mi primera historia. Ya sé que es bien cortito pero quiero saber si les va gustando para así empezar a hacerlo mas extensos Dejen Reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

Un incómodo silencio se propagó entre los dos. Ginny miraba el suelo, Draco miraba la miraba sin expresión.

Ya veo- dijo por fin Draco- Haz lo que quieras, pero sabes que no puedes, no podrás alejarte de mí. Eres débil.

Ginny no dijo nada, sólo lloraba en silencio y veía como se alejaba Malfoy a paso firme.

¿Cómo pudo ocurrir? Es la pregunta que la volvía loca.

-Ginny¿te ocurre algo? No haz probado bocado.

-No Harry, nada-Le respondía Ginny a la hora de cenar

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, segura

- Bueno, entonces vamos a acostarnos ya es muy tarde.

Ginny se levantó, con un movimiento de varita recogió los platos y se fue a la habitación, se puso su camisón y se acostó. Harry, que ya estaba acostado la miró detenidamente y le dijo:

Te amo Ginny

Yo también Harry – dijo Ginny sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía sumamente culpable al estar acostada con su prometido y pensando en otro.

Mañana empezaremos los preparativos para la boda, dos meses se van volando- comentó Harry acercándose más a ella. - Dime ¿dónde te gustaría que fuera?

Ginny bacilo un momento. En realidad nunca lo había pensado, no era de la idea de hacer una ceremonia fenomenal ni la fiesta del siglo.

En realidad, no sé-contestó- ¿Tu tienes alguna idea en mente?

Había pensado que sería excelente hacerla en Hogwarts, pero no sé si McGonagall esté de acuerdo.

Ya veremos luego- dijo Ginny dándole un beso tierno en los labios.

A media noche Ginny no podía dormir. Se levanto la casa estaba oscura sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas. Caminaba despacio hacia la cocina a prepararse algo, después de todo no había sido buena idea quedarse sin cenar. Iba por el pasillo cuando escuchó unos pasos en la cocina. Apresuradamente tomó su varita y camino más rápido. Cuando llegó a la cocina vio la silueta de un hombre a contraluz.

- ¿Quién es? – Dijo fuerte pero con un son de miedo.

No hubo respuesta el hombre se acercaba hacía ella, se acercaba más y más. Estaba ya ante Ginny cuando pudo reconocer su cabello rubio, sus ojos grises, su mirada confiada.

Draco…-susurró lentamente mientras éste la tomaba de la cintura y acercaba su rostro al de ella. Ginny cerró los ojos automáticamente y subió sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros, se besaban apasionadamente...

¡Ginny!- decía fuertemente la voz de Harry- ¡Ginny despierta!

Ginny abrió los ojos de a poco y se encontró con la cara sorprendida de Harry justo en frente.

_Okey Este es el segundo capitulo ojalá les guste, Leí los Reviews y hoy traté de mejorar la otrografía. Un beso para todos. ¡ Sigan dejando Reviews !_


End file.
